gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Family tree template updates
Just thinking of updates on the various family trees. For pictures, I guess they can wait until better pictures come up as the season goes on. It's just a reminder really. The coding for the template is beyond my own understanding right now. CestWhat (talk) 16:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :I've been thinking of this for a while too, but the templates are very difficult to make.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) House Baratheon *Shireen Baratheon's picture CestWhat (talk) 18:23, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *Update picture for Selyse Baratheon with Tara Fitzgerald --CestWhat (talk) 18:21, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Wait until they actually appear.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Wrote in the introduction that these reminders weren't to do right now in all cases, but as the season progresses. CestWhat (talk) 18:36, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I've been vocally complaining at every new trailer: "what, no Shireen?!"--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:55, March 19, 2013 (UTC) House Lannister *Just throwing the idea of updating the picture of Peter Dinklage to include the scar? CestWhat (talk) 18:21, March 18, 2013 (UTC) House Stark *Adding Talisa Maegyr into it. CestWhat (talk) 18:21, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *HBO.com as Wylla written within quotation marks as just wondering if the same ought to be done here? CestWhat (talk) 18:54, March 18, 2013 (UTC) House Tully *Adding Talisa Maegyr into it. CestWhat (talk) 18:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :She shouldn't be added anymore than Jon Snow ::Jon Snow isn't related to the Tullys. Robb Stark is on that tree, so why wouldn't his wife be as well? CestWhat (talk) 18:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Just look at how its done at A Wiki of Ice and Fire.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Let those fools do whatever they like over there... just messing. Still like added Talisa there too, but that's me. CestWhat (talk) 19:32, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *The Blackfish's picture CestWhat (talk) 18:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *Hoster Tully's picture CestWhat (talk) 18:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *Edmure Tully's picture CestWhat (talk) 18:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *The TV series might differ, but if certain character(s) joined the family, just to have that ready to update. CestWhat (talk) 18:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ** Thank you for pointing out the obvious *** I'm not trying to mean, but the episode where Talisa joined House Stark first aired nearly ten months ago and that template still hasn't been update so felt the reminder that reminder might be a bit warranted. CestWhat (talk) 18:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *Considering Rhaego is on the Template for House Targaryen, just wondering if the son Minisa Whent died in childbirth should be added. CestWhat (talk) 18:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC) **No, the son hasn't been mentioned. *** Death in childbirth has been mentioned. CestWhat (talk) 18:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *Unsure if it matters and easier to format that way, but throwing out the question of switching Edmure and Lysa's positions since Edmure is ahead of Lysa currently even though he was born after her. Looking at it, the format it easier with Edmure then Lysa. ** It should be Lysa then Edmure.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:40, March 18, 2013 (UTC) *Rickard Stark and Tytos Lannister are both mentioned on HBO.com and within the TV series, but Hoster and Blackfish's parents aren't ever mentioned so far nor are they are on HBO.com. Totally possible they might be mentioned in Season 3, but just wondering why that generation is one the template right now. Shouldn't it be like the Template for House Greyjoy where Balon Greyjoy and his brothers are at the top? CestWhat (talk) 18:25, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Family tree orientation left-to-right should always reflect birth order.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:07, March 19, 2013 (UTC) House Tyrell *Olenna Redwyne's picture CestWhat (talk) 18:42, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Replacing/Adding images If you take a look at the wiki's history, we suffered a major setback from dealing with a really bad editor that went on constant binge edits that took hours to undo. We are still trying to get back on our feet, and its mostly just five of us doing all the job: Dragon, Boy, QueenBuffy, Werthead and Me. You are new, but replacing the images is rather easy, all you gotta do upload the new images we need and use these to replace the house image on each required template.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) : Another detail. All these images should have the exact same size and proportions. If not, it looks like shabby work.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:29, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :: Honestly just messing around with it. How do you get same size? CestWhat (talk) 21:47, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: How do you get images of the same size and proportions? Photoshop (cropping, image size). And be mindful of the resolution, we're sick of those grainy images LovelyChrys rammed back in Season 2 when we also had to deal with her primadonna attitude.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, it was a major setback that lost us three months...then you come in here a few weeks before the premiere and complain about work that isn't done. You've been doing fine work so far, but we're seriously understaffed: we know these tasks need to be done, but there's quite a "to do" list and we're trying to get through what we can. You're simply pointing out the obvious by saying, "we need a Shireen picture"....there is no current Shireen picture to be had!...meanwhile, two weeks ago I wrote a god damned 10 microsoft word page long list of Character differences between books and TV series. It's all on the to-do list. Gonzalo84 was screencapping the Season 2 "Complete Guide to Westeros", and I sat down for a few days pouring over every second to squeeze every ounce of information out of it. Yes, we know there are tasks we need to do. We probably need a family tree for House Reed, while I'm on the subject. "Let those fools do whatever they like over there" ....(stares blankly)...get this through your head: we are the A Wiki of Ice and Fire, Westeros.org crowd. The entire point of the Game of Thrones Wiki is that the Westeros.org crowd co-opted and took control of Wikia's wiki for the TV series by making it ourselves, because if we didn't others would eventually. Werthead created it, others are vets of Westeros.org. And it's too late to dislodge any of us now. There may from time to time be minor disagreement with Westeros.org but this is comparable to how editors on AWIOAF sometimes get into internal disagreements. That being said, given that Robb Stark is half-Tully, maybe we should add Talisa to the Tully tree.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Priority I will be blunt. We lost time due to a bad user which shot three months of our break. We've been rebuilding quite well these past 6 weeks. Nonetheless, we're not just sitting around looking for work to do, but actually still buried in backlogged work. First priority is going back through Seasons 1 and 2, analyzing fully (making articles on all proper names or concepts that appear). Particularly, we never made exhaustive recaps for Season 1 the way we did for Season 2. This very week, and you should have noticed this, founder Werthead has been making a valiant effort getting the ball rolling on this with the early Season 1 episodes (I've started rewatching too, but I'm focusing on content; I've never really done recaps when other work was needed as they take up a lot of time). Second priority is to finish up the Complete Guide to Westeros. Somewhere down the bottom of the list is to update the family trees...particularly because it's *very complicated* -- "Time" is a finite resource for us now which must be husbanded, shepherded, and only spent with the maximum return on investment. Today I had a choice between rewatching and taking notes on 3 Season 1 episodes, or shooting an entire day tinkering with the House templates....I stand by my choice. (sigh) Sorry to snap about this, but yeah we know the House templates need work...a lot of things need work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Image updates If you are going to update tree images, please be consistent about it. You replaced Robb's image with another from Season 1. If you're going to do that at least take your time to correct the categorization as well. :Also, please take your time in finding images with good resolution. Margaery's looked awful.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:22, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Actually I think you've been doing very good work, Cestwhat.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC)